Adopting a Pet
by Kiarda
Summary: Nightcrawler, Kitty and Evan adopt a kitten. Short comical fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Adopting a Pet**

* * *

A faint mew came from up a tree. Kurt lifted his head from the hammock and listened. He could have sworn he heard something. Thinking perhaps his imagination was running away with him, he lay back and started to doze again. It had been a long hot Saturday. It felt like an eternity, and the day was only half over. Again, he heard the mew. Kurt saw Evan walking by. He used his tail to "rope" his arm.

" Evan, do you hear that?"

" What?"

Another mew. " That!"

They both looked around. Evan soon spotted something. " Kurt, look!" He said, poiting up the tree. " It's up there."

Kurt looked up and then gave Evan a wink. He teleported up the tree and back down. When he bamfed back, he held in his arms a grey tabby kitten.

" It's a kitty," he laughed.

" Someone call me?" Kitty asked, approaching as Kurt bamfed back in. His back was to her, so she didn't see what he had.

" Not you, Kitty. This kitty." He held the kitten out for her to see. Her mouth dropped wide open. She grabbed the kitten with a squeak, which translated to, " Oh, how cute!"

" What's his name?" She asked. Kurt and Evan shrugged.

" How about..." Kurt began, "...Pebbles?"

" Pebbles!" Evan protested, " You found it in a TREE! You should name it Acorn."

" Like, how about Madonna!" Kitty beamed. The guys twisted their faces. An obvious no.

" Peter!" Evasn declared. kitty shook her head, " What if it's female?"

" Uhm, Peter Ann?"

" Buttons!" Kitty argued.

" Mmmmmmm, Cornflakes," Kurt hummed. Evan and Kitty turned to him, glanced at each other and then at the kitten. Both screamed out in unison, " Yeah! Cornflakes!"

" It's perfect!" Kitty smiled, hugging the kitten. It began to purr.

" How'd you think of a nanme like that, Crawler?" Evan chuckled. Kurt gave a confused stare, obviously puzzled by the shouting. " I didn't," he replied. " I'm hungry. And, I want some cornflakes."

" Goofball," from Evan. Kitty hugged the kitten again, " Well, I think Cornflakes is, like, the so totally perfect name."

Kurt shrugged, " Whatever makes the goat float."

" That's boat," Evan laughed, " Whatever floats your boat."

Cornflakes jumped from Kitty;s arms and sat behind Kurt. He turned to find the kitten nibbling at the tip of his tail. He gave it a swoosh. Cornflakes chased it. Finding it amusing, Kurt began to swing his tail wildly, watching the poor kitten go insane trying to catch it.

" Think the Prof will let us keep him?" Evan asked. " He never told us where we stood on pets."

" He let us keep that, didn't he? And he feeds and waters himself." Kitty said, poiting to Kurt. Seeing he was becoming the butt of the jokes again, he got down on all fours, trying to be silly, and yowled. He began to "paw" at his fur.

" Yeah," Evan chuckled, " If all else fails, we can say it's Kurt's cousin...uhm...Corn...elius. Yeah, Cornelius."

Cornflakes mewed again and rubbed against them. They headed off to tell the professor of their find, and the kitten proudly follwed behind them...still trying to catch that tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cornflakes' Friend**

* * *

Kurt woke up to a yowling. He looked up. His kitten, Cornflakes sat at the window, yowling.

" What is wrong with you?" H asked groggily. " It's three in the morning."

She mewed at him. She clawed at the window. Kurt, with pretty good night vision, saw the problem. Another kitten. A black and white tuxedo tom. His mews were not heard but his lips were moving.

" Vas?" He opened the window and in the kitten popped. He mewed at Kurt and came nose to nose with Cornflakes. Seems she had a new friend.

Breakfast

" Like, how'd you get in here fella?" Kitty asked, seeing the tom and picking him up.

" Leggo my Eggo!" Kurt pointed.

" What?"

" Eggo. That's his name. Came through my window last night."

" Why Egoo?"

" Why Cornflakes? It's cute. And I found him a few hours before breakfast."

Kitty shook her head, " So, like, what does Cornflakes think?"

Kurt held out the grey kitten. It mewed happily. Eggo leaped up to play with her tail.

" Seems to like him, ja?" he said with confidence. Kitty examined the kittens, " Like, the prof might want you to fix them."

Kurt looked offended as he cradled his little Cornflakes against his chest, " Nien! No one is taking a knife to my babies!"

Egoo mewed. Cornflakes didn't reply. She was purring in her master's arms. Kitty picked up Eggo and he too began to purr.

" See? We all can get along!" Kurt cheered. He grabbed Kitty and hugged her, " Group hug!"

As their chests met, Eggo and Cornflakes came nose to nose and mewed at each other. There was a new member of the family.

**END**


End file.
